Irrigation systems are used in order to artificially apply water to an area where it is needed but not necessarily present. Automated and semi-automated irrigation systems enable areas of agriculture, landscaping and planting to be watered with little effort after the system is configured to deliver a necessary amount of water at a specified time. One key to an effective system is to get as much water and nutrients to the area as possible without over watering. However, irrigation water is often lost due to evaporation and decreased contact with the desired area as the water is sprayed over a large distance. Additionally, the amount of water needed to be sprayed in order to effectively cover a large distance maybe more than the area actually requires. Placing an irrigation outlet closer to the desired point of watering enables the system to better monitor the amount of distributed water and consequently increases the efficiency of the system by reducing the amount of water lost from evaporation and over watering.